Showing emotions is a good quality
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: ..."But would you be able to love someone as smart as you?" L misunderstood and backed up a bit. "Mello, I'm not interested, and by the way, you're a bit too young for me."... After a fight with Matt, Mello goes to see L. And after that talk Mello decides to make up with Matt. Warning: Boys Love, Kissing,... the usual. M&M, L


disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

Wammy's house, a Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining. Everyone was glad for this day off. They were all tired from studying for five days straight, and some didn't even sleep at night. And then there were people, the ones on the top of the ranking list, who even studied on Saturday. Mello was one of those people. He needed to study to stay on top, he needed to surpass Near. He needed to be L's successor, instead of Near.

Mello hated Near. Near was number 1, and he would, in Near's eyes, always be second. Near was the only one who would be able to be a detective, as good as L. Mello was always driven by his emotions, just like this Saturday. And then there was a boy called Matt, he was third on the list. It seemed like he didn't care about being L's successor.

Those would be qualities Mello would hate, not caring about L, unforgivable. But maybe Matt did care a bit, he just didn't need to study unlike Mello. But instead of hating Matt, like some people would think he would do. Mello kind of liked Matt. They were both glad, Mello didn't show it though, they shared rooms.

Today was just another day, Mello studied and Matt played his video games. However, Mello, for some unknown reason, was extremely on edge. You say one thing he doesn't like and your head is pushed in a wall. The only people who dared to go against Mello were Near, L and Matt. But even they, well Matt, still had to be careful.

And that afternoon it happened. Matt didn't know what he did wrong, probably existing. But Mello was frustrated and pissed off, at him. Mello's books slammed on the table and matt's game flew across the room outside through the open window. "What the he-!" Matt started but Mello glared at him as if daring him to continue. "You're doing nothing here, stop being useless and go get me some chocolate." Mello commanded. Matt sighed, they weren't allowed to have sweets except on holidays, but Mello needed his chocolate. His wish was Matt's command, but not this time.

"Mello, I'm not going to steal chocolate for you again." Mello clenched his fist and hissed. "Why not?" Matt wasn't going to do everything Mello did. "I'm not your slave, if you want chocolate, grab it yourself!" Matt raised his voice and, so did Mello. "But, you're not doing anything here, except sitting on your lazy ass. I am studying, you're doing nothing but playing those _childish_ games of yours." Mello was going to get it now.

The children outside listened closely in on Mello and Matt's yelling-fest and slowly got out of the hallways, nobody wanted to come in contact with a pissed off Mello, except Matt who had to endure it all. "Mello, no matter how many chocolate bars you're going to eat, you will not get any smarter from it, it will only make you fatter." Matt yelled for everyone to hear. "Ma-...!" Mello tried to yell but Matt cut him off. "I'm talking here, Mello. The only way you can get smarter is to study." Matt calmed down but he was still angry. "You're not the one to tell me what to do, Matt! You're _only_ third." Mello yelled again and Matt knew that what he was going to say next was definitely going to far but he still said it. "Mello, you know I could easily surpass you if I did study, hell maybe I even beat Near if I try hard. No matter how much you try you will always be second, to Near!"

It got silent, so silent. The other kids outside were worried, did Matt really hurt Mello? Then a slap could be heard. Matt knew it was coming and he deserved the pain he got, because the pain, the _pain_ he inflicted on Mello was so much worse. Mello walked away from him towards their shared bedroom. Three minutes later he came back out, only he carried a suitcase. Mello, without a word and with his head down, walked out of the room.

He walked around the orphanage with only one thought and destination in mind. Rogers office, he was going to ask to switch rooms. He didn't want to be near Matt anymore, he hated Matt. How dare he say something... so true it hurt. He arrived there. He never had to look up, the way to the office was very familiar to him, since he did something wrong every few days.

He walked over to the door and caved, he placed his back against the wall and slid down. The tears didn't stop, he didn't want to lose Matt, but Matt hurt him. However Matt knew that he hurt Mello, that meant that Matt knew Mello. And that's because Mello dropped his guard when with Matt. And that's because Mello trusted Matt, and he only trusts people he cares about. So he cares about Matt? Did Matt also care about Mello?

Mello's mind was going full-speed. trying to figure everything out. Why was he here again? Oh yes, did he still wanted to change rooms? Mello didn't know, he was still very mad, of course. But wouldn't it be admitting defeat, if he would go back? He could only imagine he smug smirk on Matt's face, his mocking eyes covered by his goggles. Oh no, that was not going to happen!

So he ended up dashing in Rogers office without knocking. Looking like he just cried buckets of tears, which was kind of true. He however not expected L to be there, sitting in his usual way in the couch. They both looked at Mello like he was crazy. "Roger, can I please talk to Mello privately." L said in his monotone voice.

Roger sighed and stood up to leave the room through a back door. Mello made a mental note to remember that, it might be of good use later. Mello stared into nothing-ness until he turned his head around and saw L staring at him. L patted a spot next to him on the couch, as if inviting Mello to sit next to him. Mello scuffled to the couch and sat down.

He looked down embarrassed, L saw a weak child, he was weak and he hated it. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" L's cold voice held something else in it, comfort? "Or do I have to force it out of you, Mello?" Okay, never mind. L was still heartless. "I'm... sorry I dashed into the office like that." Mello avoided the question and tried to deceive L into forgetting. But L is a detective, Mello should know that, he adores him like everyone in the house. He and Near are one of the only children who ever saw L, not the screen with the letter L.

"Mello...you're avoiding the question. I guess it's something that's important or something that embarrassed you." L was correct, as always. Mello coughed uncomfortable, and only now he realized how his fingers twitched when he was nervous. "N-no, it's nothing, really." Mello fake-chuckled and L raised an eyebrow at him. "Mello?" L said to get Mello's attention and eyes on him.

"You're the worst liar I ever met." Mello inwardly sighed, he disappointed L, he could never become a detective. Matt was right. "But, that's what makes you Mello. And I think that there are people who wouldn't want you any other way." Mello's heart skipped a beat, _Matt_. He blushed for even thinking about him, and cursed himself when he saw a very small smile tugging at L's lips. He knew he was damned, L was going to ask questions.

He said. "Falling in love must feel strange, I never felt it before, I wonder how it feels, is it really that special as people make it seem?" Mello stared at L's black eyes and let out a flustered moan-like sigh. Oh God, he hoped L didn't hear it. However he saw that L heard it and that was confirmed when L asked. "Thinking of someone, Mello?" Mello cleared his throat and nodded. "But what makes you think you're unable to love anyone?" Mello asked, he was really curious.

"Mello, I see what I'm doing to you children, you're suppressing your good qualities, to become my successor. Your good qualities are in your heart, your emotions. So that means that unlike you I don't show my emotions or I'm unable to do so." L explained, "And just between you and me, there are _a lot_ of dumb people on the world, that isn't helping me either." L quietly chuckled. "But would you be able to love someone as smart as you?" L misunderstood and backed up a bit. "Mello, I'm not interested, and by the way, you're a bit young for me." Mello's breath hitched and he groaned. "I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean _me_."

L sighed in relief, he really didn't want to be alone with a horny teenager, who wanted him. Oh, that would be his worst nightmare, probably as bad as his nightmare that all sweets and cake were banned from earth. They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Mello cleared his throat and stood up. "Oh Mello, I wanted to ask you. Why are you carrying a suitcase with you? Are you planning on going somewhere?" Mello froze and turned to look at L. "I wanted to change rooms." Mello said. "Because...?" L tried to get as much information from Mello.

"Because, we... Matt and I. We had a fight. We were yelling at each other and... I hit him in the face." L's eyes widened a bit, and he said. "And you ran out without thinking. You're not mad anymore, but it would be admitting defeat if you return to the room." Mello slowly nodded and looked at the floor. Why did it always seem like he was looked down upon by L? It was humiliating. "Mello, what did he say to you? When you dashed in, you had been crying." L said a bit curious and worried, he never saw his pupil that upset.

The memories came back full force, Matt's awful venom-like words. He was so humiliated since they were all true. The tears,the last ones dried on his cheeks,filled his eyes again. "Oh don-don't cry, Mello. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." L never had to deal with a very emotional teenager, so L had_ no _idea what to do. "He-he said, that he cou-could easily, surpass me, and... I would always be-be second to Ne-ear." Mello openly cried, the drips falling on the ground. L really didn't know what to do.

"Look, Mello. Why don't you go back to your room and work it out with Matt..., I'm sure he feels the same way you do." L was a lying bastard, he had no real proof that Matt loved Mello as much as Mello loved Matt. The only proof he had was 'why else would Matt follow Mello around like a little dog.'

"Are you serious, you really mean it?" Mello asked hopeful, L sighed. The amount of love Mello showed for his roommate was incredible. "Yes, I mean it." L was really glad he was a good liar.

And before he knew it Mello was out of the door, L sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes. He was a bit tired, he spent a lot of the afternoon talking with Mello. L opened the backdoor and walked down the stairs, it was no use talking to Roger now anymore. They would talk tomorrow. Now he just wanted to forget the worries Mello put on him.

Mello ran down the stairs in full speed. He wanted to apologize to Matt, he wanted to tell Matt he lov-

In his rush to get to Matt he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," Mello looked up. "Matt?" The green-eyed teenager looked up surprised. "Oh Mello, I didn't look out." Matt wanted to pass Mello, but Mello blocked his way. "Uh, mello? Can you move?" It was now or never. "Matt, I need to say something." Matt's eyes widened. "If it's about this afternoon, I'm really sorry about it. I didn't really mean it." Mello thought, what is he talking about? Then he remembered.

"Matt, it's not about that. I wanted to tell you, I-I love... _chocolate_." Matt looked at him like he gone crazy. "I already knew that. Is that all?" He asked coldly and pushed Mello's arm out of the way. "No!" "Then what?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello. "I also need to tell you. ...Iloveyou." Mello murmured the last part so it wasn't understandable. "Mello, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Matt asked, he leaned back against the wall and sighed. Mello closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them again, Matt's green, curious eyes staring at him. Mello needed to do it now, otherwise he would never do it. He trapped Matt by placing his hands either side of Matt's face on the wall. He leaned closer and asked. "Can I try something?" his voice was full of the desire and want, he wanted Matt, he needed Matt. Before Matt could say anything, Mello pushed his lips against Matt's mouth. Their noses almost collided but Matt turned his face the slightest bit.

Even though this was their first kiss and they were very inexperienced, they were happy. Mello felt like floating, Matt just feel so good. He never thought something like this would happen. Matt smiled against Mello's lips, and Mello smiled in return. One of Matt's hands played with Mello's hair and the other one pulled Mello closer and rested on Mello's hip. Mello playfully opened his mouth and licked Matt's lower lip, getting a shuddered moan from Matt. He decided to tease Matt further and draped a slender leg on Matt's hip around his leg.

They were pulled away from their dream by some giggles. Their eyes opened in shock and they turned around, seeing a group of girls giggling and blushing. Matt and Mello blushed beet red themselves and somewhere behind a plant, if you looked closely, a mop of black hair could be seen. The black-haired young man smiled despite himself. Hopefully, they will worry less about being L's successor and more about their, so-called_ love_.

Three years later

L had no idea what he was doing. His heart beat so loudly he thought the entire investigation team would hear it. He looked to his right, really quick, to see if Light noticed anything. But Light was typing on is computer. L pushed a button and the screen flickered black, only a white W was visible. "What is it L?" Watari asked. "Get me some cake, Watari." He said and ended the call. He needed to concentrate and cake helped him with it.

"Hey L, I found something regarding that Yotsuba company." Light pulled him out of his thoughts. "Oh yes." L answered, and rolled over on his chair. "Mmn, interesting." L said and rolled back to his previous spot. Watari came through the door with the platter and caught L staring at Light again.

"Ryuzaki, it's strawberry cake." Watari said for everyone to hear and then whispered. "Seems like Mello was right and you only need someone as smart as you are." L started eating his cake and when Watari finished his sentence, he choked on the piece he was about to swallow. "That's not true..." Watari raised an eyebrow, and L sighed. "Well that's not_ entirely _true." Everyone in the room listened at L and Watari's conversation with mild interest.

L knew Mello had been right, he was the second smartest person in Wammy's after all. And even if his emotions sometimes got the better of him, Mello was still very smart and honest. And L knew Matt was going to take good care of Mello, well if Matt didn't Mello was probably going to kill Matt in a slow, very painful death. L felt a smile tug at his mouth.

Watari left a few moments after he saw L spacing out. And everyone went back to work except Matsuda. "Hey Ryuzaki, what was that all about? It seemed like you were flustered and you slightly blushed. Don't tell me, you're in love?" Matsuda asked. L sighed, there was only one thing he could say right then. "Matsuda," L started slowly, Matsuda looked up in surprise. Was L going to tell who he loved?

"... you idiot." '_you are totally correct!'_

END

AN: This little fic is done! It actually started of really different, I thought of a story my grandmother told me not that long ago. She and her husband had a fight over something really stupid, but like _way_ stupid (it was about some food). Then she was upset and packed her stuff, they had long stairs, and she slowed down more and more waiting for my grandfather to come after her but he didn't and she ran back upstairs since she had nowhere else to go.

That story kind of inspired me to write it since Mello's such a drama-queen sometimes. And I'm serious someone can cry because of those mean words. I mean being better or being the best is something that can be very frustrating and it can be depressing to be reminded of it, when you obviously care about it. I know since I have to compete against my brother and sisters, and I'm the youngest.

This is such a long AN I will just stop typing now, yes I'm about to stop...

Bye!

I hope you enjoyed!

Tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
